


Godparents

by EvaLilith



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLilith/pseuds/EvaLilith
Summary: no genders here





	Godparents

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic a long time ago when I didn't know stuff about gender about Aziraphale and Crowley being women at Pepper's prompting. People kept finding it after the show and I didn't like that so uhhh here's a lil quick thing on my current gender feelings about them to replace it.

The Them learn quickly that it is difficult to predict what Crowley and Aziraphale can and will answer, concerning history. They claim to barely remember Troy, and change the subject when asked about the Crusades and the Spanish Inquisition, but Crowley had gone on about the Hanging Gardens of Babylon at such length that it had bored everyone except Wensleydale. 

Currently, there's a lull in the conversation, as Aziraphale has just finished a story about Rome. The Them stretch and shift their positions a bit. 

"...So," Pepper pipes up, "You've both been men the whole time?" 

Aziraphale and Crowley make matching faces of shock and disgust. 

"Goodness, no," Aziraphale says. "I'm not a man now, either, thank you. Heaven doesn't have those..." He waves a hand vaguely. "Oh, what do you call them?" 

"Genders, Angel," Crowley supplies. 

"Oh, yes. One of yours, were they?" 

"You think Hell has the creativity for that? Besides, they're not evil just because you don't want one." 

"Yes, yes, I know, dearest, but they do seem to cause a lot of trouble."

"Nah, that's the systems around them. You know, like the Church."

Aziraphale makes a sour face. "Yes, alright, I see your point. I'll leave the trying them out to you, though, my dear."

"Fine by me." Crowley turns back to Pepper. "Anyway, yeah, the angel never really got the hang of them, just sort of lets people assume what they want. I sorta..." He shrugs. "I wouldn't say I'm ever completely just one, but right now I'm leaning mostly 'man'. But it changes. I've been mostly a woman for whole centuries, sometimes."

"Really, it didn't even matter that much for quite a while," Aziraphale says. "Not among regular people, anyway."

The Them consider this. "Should we not be using 'he' for you, then?" Wensleydale asks. "'cause I read about humans that don't want a gender either, and they use 'they' a lot." 

"I really don't mind," Aziraphale replies. "It's so different in different languages anyway, and in modern English, Crowley tends to switch what he uses for me to match whatever he's using at the time."

The Them look at Crowley quizzically. 

"What?" he says."I don't want people assuming I'm _straight._"


End file.
